Mojiretsu Toyotomi
Introduction Mojiretsu Toyotomi is a sound ninja living in The Village of Sound. He is also the partner of Inuyasha Onkyou and Sanae Onkyou. Like many ninja in The Village of Sound Mojiretsu came to the village following the promise of Taiyoyasha, to give the ninjas the original promise Orochimaru gave them. When he first arived however Mojiretsu was four years old and can hardly remember the time before he was in the village. Appearance Mojiretsu stands five feet and eight inches tall. He and Inuyasha both have the same height, but Mojiretsu is thicker than his friend due to his far greater muscle tone. Mojiretsu has yellow tinted skin and common black hair. His hair goes all the way down to his chin and covers his ears. His eyes are always covered by sunglasses but underneath them is a pair of periwinkle eyes that sparkle like the sun. Covering his chest and his muscles Mojiretsu wears a blue dress shirt, which is covered by a black business coat. The coat is matched by a pair of black slacks and fine dress shoes. Many of the Sound Ninja wear business uniforms. It is a way to distinguish themselves from other ninja and add a bit of swag to there outfit. Always in Mojiretsu hand is his blue guitar. Personality Mojiretsu is a very violent and hotblooded person. He takes music very seriously and loves to get into fights. He also has a foul mouth and loves to point out the flaws in other people. Mojiretsu also has a deep love and respect for his team mates. Unlike normal villages where teams are decided after the academy Mojiretsu and Team 0 where placed together since they where small. This is the style of the new sound village. They want the members to be able to understand each other down to the core. By making them train and work together since they where small they feel that it will set them up to be better ninja in the future. As a result Mojiretsu sees them both more as family than just team mates. If you hurt his team mates he will hurt you back ten fold. Vengeance is also a major trait of his personality, both petty and serious. Background Mojiretsu was the son of a ninja that came to join Orochimaru when he first built the sound village. However he did not find the ninja haven he expected. Instead he was thrown into a cage and experimented on. After the fall of Orochimaru he escaped and began to do his own thing. He had a son and was simply working as a mercenary. However he heard of this Taiyoyasha and his plans to build a actual sound village. At first he stayed away, but after a while he decided to at least check it out. After realizing it was legit he brought his family with him and they joined up. Mojiretsu grew up around the children of ninja who where once Orochimaru's lab dogs. Most of the adults in his life where always stand offish and looked at most people as either threats or targets. However the children where far more friendly and strong bonds where created in the academy. This is where Mojiretsu felt was the true village. Growing up in the Sound Academy Mojiretsu struggled, fought, cried, and celebrated with the young people in the village. For the most part he grew up like a normal kid would with the exception that he was being trained to be a ninja. His best friend was Inuyasha Onkyou, who was more of a follower than a friend at first. The two would run around town together getting into trouble and trying out the stuff they learned in the academy. Mojiretsu was also there when Inuyasha went into his surgery to have his wind tunnels installed and Inuyasha was there for him when he played his first concert for his father. Mojiretsu is one of the few people that supports SanaeXInuyasha, which has got him into many fights over the years with opposing ships. It should be noted that Ships are very big in Sound Village. Powers and Abilities All of Mojiretsu's attacks and defensive moves revolve around the use of his guitar. His guitar is a very advance ninja weapon that allows him to turn his music into a weapon. Similar to the demon flute used by the female member of the Sound 5. Techniques Action - Sending out of sound waves in order to determin the location of enemy ninja or targets. The technique is used by Mojiretsu striking his guitar with his pick. He hits every line causing a massive sound wave to erupt from his musical instrament. Alternate Picking - Alternate Picking is a move where Mojiretsu strikes the strings and sends out sound waves that boost moral and energize his allies. Barre Chord - It is done by placing the left index finger over two strings. Once the guitar is struck it sends out a sound wave that messes up the perception of anyone in ear shock. This causes the opponent vision to blur and make them see several dancing shapes. Bending - Bending is done when Mojiretsu pulls a string to the side of his guitar. Once he strikes the note the sound coming from his guitar is turned into a higher pitch and is capable of damaging the ear drums of targets. Capo - Campo is a switch in Mojiretsu attacks. He says the word before he flips a switch on his guitar and starts using slicing sound waves instead of musical notes. Chord - Chord is done when Mojiretsu strikes three or more notes at once. Chord is a genjutsu that travels through the sound waves. It destorts the liscould speed everything up or slow everything downg up in the users mind. Cutaway - Is a move where Mojiretsu strikes the upper end of the guitar. Once he does this he fires off a concussive force of sound toward his target. Hammer-on - This move is activated when Mojiretsu litterally hammer down his left finger onto the guitar. The move sends out a sound genjutsu that is not aimed at his target but himself. The Genjutsu causes Mojiretsu mind to shoot into over drive. It speeds up his reactions and allows him to think faster. Interval - Interval is a technique where Mojiretsu infuses a large amount of chakra into his guitar. This chakra is used to harden it and prevent it from breaking. He then uses it to strike his opponents with a physcial blow. The technique is usually used between his other techniques and normally when his enemys rush in to try and take advantage of a opening. Picking - Picking is when Mojiretsu strikes the strings of his guitar and create vibrations that enter into the bodies of the people around him and weaken there muscles. It is similar to holing a lawn mower for the first time. The vibrations can drain a person strength and a stronger version of it can weaken the bonds in metal allowing him to break it easily. Power chord - Power Chord is a move where Mojiretsu steals chakra from his opponents using his sound waves. He plays his guitar which sends out a chakra sapping sound wave. The sound waves cary the energy of his opponents and when they bounce off the enviroment and come back to him they feed him some of the enemy chakra. The technique only gives him 1/4 of the chakra stolen, but it is very useful when fighting large groups of people. Setup - Set up is one of Mojiretsu more unique techniques. When Mojiretsu uses set up he creates a lot of spiritual energy. He sotres his spirtua energy into his guitar and only releases it when a enemy attacks with a powerful Jutsu. The spiritual energy infuses itself into the Jutsu and ripps it apart by destorting the balance between both physical and spiritual in chakra. Transcript - Transcript is a move where Mojiretsu sends his chakra out through his sound waves. This move is not designed to put his enemy into a Ginjutsu, but instead to empower his allies with his chakra. If his enemies pick up on what he is doing and start to feed off the chakra Mojirestsu can change it up and instead send his allies only his pysical energy. Them understanding what is going on combine there onw spiritual energy into it and form it into chakra. Tuner- Mojiretsu begins to channel the element of lighting through his guitar. The lighting element combines with the natural flowing chakra coming form his muscial instrament and begins to shoot out in all direction as he plays. The more he plays the stronger the storm. Category:Ninja Category:Sound Release Category:Sound Ninja Category:Lightning Release User Category:Yin Release Category:LordNoodleXIV